Proposal
by Aria Iris
Summary: HaruTaka AU. Takane realized Haruka have been acting quite weird, so she went to his place to ask him. Really short, fabrication of delusions, a request from a friend.


**_Requested by a friend, written without editing and while I was sleepy (especially around the ends). _**

**_This is a fabrication of my deepest delusions, and it's quite short. Sorry._**

* * *

_I'm at your place right now. When will you come back?_

Something should have been wrong with Haruka lately, and Takane noticed. She noticed that he muttered things to himself and asked her strange questions and not only those- he even went out for himself sometimes, without telling Takane who is his girlfriend first. Takane consulted Ayano last night, and Ayano had told her with a smile that everything is going to be alright, but she can't help to feel worried about it. Especially that Ayano won't tell her about what's going on even that she seems to know about it.

"….He didn't answer, again…"

Staring at her phone, Takane's head was already full of speculations, ranging from 'Haruka fell ill again even though his body should have been alright and doesn't want me to worry about him so he went to hospital alone' to 'Haruka might have found another girlfriend'. The second was really unlikely, but at this situation, she wondered if it might have been true. Haruka is quite popular among girls.

_That can't be._

She had tried to be more optimistic, and wanted to go straight to sleep as she pulled her blanket. Her pessimistic thought still got her- what she least wanted in this situation is seeing a bad dream, and she restrained herself from sleep. _Not until Haruka returned and I could ask him_, she convinced herself.

A half of an hour passed, and clack, clack. She could hear the door being opened. The only other person who owned the keys of this apartment room besides her is Haruka.

"Takane, are you asleep there?"

Feeling a sense of relief to hear Haruka's voice, Takane rose up from the bed and sighed.

"Not really…I came here to ask. What's wrong with you lately?"

Haruka didn't answer. Instead, he opened the curtain, letting the moonlight shone on the room. One word of "What?" has been Takane's reaction, especially after Haruka gently smiled at her. Takane raised her eyebrows in confusion as Haruka sat beside her on the bed.

"You know, I can't make the situation more romantic, but…"

"H—Haruka, we talked about this before. For the sake of my health, we shouldn't do this for now-"

It was a fact that Haruka should have known. Takane's grandmother have been really worried about her relationship with Haruka- who was sickly until he was completely healed lately- that she wasn't allowed to do something more than a kiss or just literally sleeping together. That, and Takane wasn't ready.

"Hm? What are you talking about?"

"Eh- it's not about-"

"If I was going to do that, I won't open the curtain… See? The moon's beautiful tonight!"

Haruka let out a tiny laugh, turning Takane's cheek into a blushing red color. Before she could get angry with him, Haruka had grabbed her hand, leaving a tiny little box to her palm.

"Wait, this is…"

All of sudden, she realized what had been going on. Ayano keeping this as a secret, Haruka going out for himself tonight, even his strange questions- everything connected into a single line by that one little box with a ring inside it.

"I think I should ask this on a better occasion, but I can't wait any longer, preparing this already took some time…."

Haruka's awkward laugh didn't help Takane to stop her heart from beating too fast, and as she had guessed-

"Takane, will you marry me?"

-the question was asked. Takane stayed in silence for some seconds as her face redden- but eventually, she answered.

"…Y-yes, of course. Don't even think I won't answer yes to that question…!"

Instead, she was waiting for that question for a long time, maybe even since they graduated. Haruka's face brightens and he said "Thanks, Takane…" with a smile, but what surprised Takane was his first reaction. Instead of hugging her like he usually did when Takane said yes to what he wanted, he went straight to closing the curtain.

"What are you do-mph?!"

It wasn't the first time Haruka kissed her out of blue like this, but something felt off for Takane. After Haruka pulled his kiss, she had an idea of what might have been the reason. After all—he just proposed to her.

"….Y—you know… since you approved my proposal, I wondered if it would be okay?"

Takane sighed. She took a while to prepare her heart for her answer- she knew that it was a good moment for both of them that she also couldn't bear to miss it after all these.

"...It… should be fine… I guess, just wait a moment and let me prepare my heart-"

…and Haruka, being insensitive, tackled her to the bed before she could prepare herself.


End file.
